Sister, Dear?
by karilicious123
Summary: Roxie's 16-year-old sister, Kari is in trouble. Can Roxie and the other wives help her out before it's too late!
1. Chapter 1: What Did Marta Do This Time?

Sister, Dear!

By: Karilicious123

Chapter 1: What Did Marta Do This Time?

* * *

_**CRASH**_

-went the glasses as Joe threw them against the walls.

_**SLAM**_

-went Kari's bedroom door.

She couldn't take it any longer. She had to leave before it was too late. So, she picked up her cell phone and dialed the one person who could be her lifeline and could save her from this black hole that she just couldn't seem to get out of on her own.

* * *

_**RING. RING. RIIIIING.**_

_"T.J. don't get up from the dinner table, we aren't finished eating ye-"_ Roxie started. Oops, too late.

_"Hello?"_ T.J. said as he answered their house phone at the LeBlanc's home on the army base of Fort Marshall in Charleston, South Carolina.

He handed the phone to his mother. _"It's for you. It's Aunt Kari."_

Delighted to speak to her baby sister again, Roxie dismissed the 'no side conversations at the dinner table' rule and cheerfully greeted Kari with a warm, alabama _"HEEEY"_

_"Roxie, can I take the bus up to stay with you tomorrow?"_ Kari asked urgently.

Roxie got up from the table and walked into her living room for a bit more privacy. _"Of course, hun, you are always welcome here. But it's a long bus ride up from Alabama. Don't you want to ask mom for a ticket and just fly up here later? I'm sure she'll let you come up, you haven't been here in a lo-"_

_"No, that's fine. I'll be there tomorrow."_ Kari said, chocking back tears. She didn't want to tell Roxie that something was wrong at home.

_**"Honey, is everything alright?"**_ Roxie asked, concerned at her sister's obviously upset tone.

_"I'll see you tomorrow, Roxie."_ Kari sternly said, even more obviously dodging the question.

_"Uhm, alright then. I'll come pick you up at the bus stop tomorrow, and if I'm at work, then I'll get someone else! Text me when you come in tomorrow!"_

_"Okay."_ Kari sighed.

_"Can't wait to see you! Love you!"_ Roxie gushed, trying to sound hopeful.

**Kari just hung up the phone without another word.**

_"What did Aunt Kari want? Is she coming to see us?"_ Finn , quite excitedly, asked his mother.

_"Yes, babe. Now you and your brother take your dishes to the sink and go play in your room. I have to talk to daddy."_ Roxie said as she shot Trevor the **'I don't know exactly what's going on, but something sure as hell is happenin'** look.

Trevor waited until the boys were out of site. Then he turned to Roxie, who nervously started to clean up the kitchen.

_"What's going on?"_

_"I don't exactly know. Kari called me and asked if she could take the bus up to stay with us tomorrow, and I said sure, and then I asked her if she wanted to wait until our mother will let her fly up here, but she said she needed to come tomorrow."_

_"Maybe she just wants to see you? I'm sure she misses her favorite sister!"_ Trevor laughed.

_"I'm her **only** sister!" _Roxie said with a weak smile, "_but I could tell in her voice that something wasn't right. And with Marta, you never know..."_ Roxie said as she thought of her mother's past problems with **alcohol and men.**

_"Well, just wait and you can ask her all the questions you want tomorrow!"_ Trevor said as he got up and kissed his wife goodnight. _"I have an early morning tomorrow, so I'm going to go to bed now. Night babe."_

_"Me too. See you in a sec; once I finish washing these dishes." _Roxie said with a fake smile.

As she was washing away, she thought to her self 'something isn't right.' and she had a feeling that she knew exactly what it was about.

So her next thought sounded somthing a little like:

_**What the hell did Marta do this time?**_


	2. Chapter 2: Oh Boy

Sister, Dear?

By: Karilicious123

Chapter 2: Oh Boy

* * *

The following day, best friends Roxie, Pamela, Denise, Claudia Joy, and Roland met for their usual lunch at the Hump Bar for their usual bit of weekly gossip, jokes, and pure friendship, but today, Roxie was a little distracted.

_"-so then, she ran out of my office and tried to ride a dog back to her house!"_ Roland finished his story about his latest patient, as the gang laughed harder than they all have in a while! All but one...

_**"Uh-HELLO! EARTH TO ROXIE"**_ Roland said as he waved his hand across her blank and distant face.

_"Sorry, uhm what were you saying?"_ Roxie said as she tried to zone back- partly.

_"Nothing too important. Is everything alright?" _Roland asked as the whole gang tuned in. They were worried; Roxie was **ALWAYS** at attention when it came to stories about other people's pathetic lives.

_"It's just that my sister is coming in to town later and-"_

_"Oh that's great!"_ Pamela exclaimed, _"I love her!"_

_"Yeah she's a great girl!"_ Denise chimed in with a smile.

_"Of course! Why aren't you happy about that?"_ Claudia Joy inquired.

_"Well, when she called me last night to ask if she could come down, I felt like something was wrong. She was practically crying on the phone. Kari never ever cries. I'm worried about her being at home with Marta. I have a feeling that she has something to do with this whole thing."_ Roxie sighed.

_"Well, I guess we'll find out when she gets here."_ Roland said._ "When is she coming?"_

_"She texted me earlier and said she will be coming in, in about a half an hour, but uh, there's just so many people here I don't think I can sneak away to pick her up! Can one of you?"_ Roxie asked her friends.

_"Wish I could help, but I have to work to!"_ Pamela said.

_"Yeah, I have a patient coming in, in about 15 minutes! Excuse Me!"_ Roland said as he bolted out the bar doors.

_"I don't mind!"_ Denise said with a smile.

_"Great, I'll go call her and let her know you're coming! Thanks so much, Denise!"_ Roxie said as she got up to call her sister.

_"Well, I better go, it's a long drive down there!"_ Denise said, _"See you all soon! How about we all meet at my house for dinner tomorrow night, Claudia Joy, you can bring Emmalin too! Her and Kari are good friends! We can all have a nice evening together!"_

After everyone gave their variations on** 'sounds great!'** and** 'can't wait!'**, Denise waved goodbye and left to pick up Kari.

* * *

Denise pulled up to the bus station just in time because the only bus straight from Alabama had just pulled in! And out walked the brunette version of Roxie!

_"Kari!"_ Denise exclaimed, as she swopped her up in a hug, _"Hey Girl! How are you!"_

_"Hey Denise."_ Kari said with a weak smile. _"I'm fine. You?"_

_"Great! Your sister can't wait to see you!"_

_"Yeah, I can't wait."_ Kari sighed.

The car ride home to Roxie's bar was silent on Kari's part. Denise kept trying to force conversation, but all her efforts were in vain and she knew that something was wrong.

* * *

They finally pulled up to the Hump Bar, Roxie ran out to meet them at Denise's car.

_"Baby Sister!"_ Roxie yelled as she hugged her sister so so so hard that she choked as she tried to breathe.

_"Hi Roxie, it's good to see you too!" _She said trying to sound happy!

_"I wish we could talk right now, but I have to clean up and close the bar! But we're all having dinner at Denise's tonight! And Emmalin will be there! It will be great! Denise can drop you off at my house and then you can put your stuff away and get ready for tonight and I'll pick you up on the way to dinner!"_

_"Sounds great, Rox!"_ Kari said as she walked back to Denise's car and sat down.

_"Hey D, was she okay on the car ride home?" _Roxie said quietly to Denise.

_"Something is definitely wrong. That's all I know." _Denise said as she gave Roxie a worried look and walked back to the car.

_**Oh boy.**_ Roxie said to herself as she walked back into the bar.

* * *

On the car ride home to Roxie's house, Denise tried one more time to get Kari to talk.

_"So, how is your family back home?"_ Denise said.

_"Fine."_ Kari said, as she winced, showing Denise that she had obviously hit a sore spot of conversation.

_"Kari, is everything okay?"_ Denise said eagerly.

_"Yeah, Denise, don't worry, I'm fine!"_ Kari said with an attempted smile.

_"Alright."_ Denise said, not convinced.

They finally pulled up to the LeBlanc's house.

_"Roxie said Trevor is at work and the boys are at Pamela's house for a play-date, so you have the house to yourself for a little while! Use it while you can; it won't be quiet for long."_ Denise smirked. She then turned to Kari, _"It was great to see you again! I'll see you tonight!" _She said, and with one more hug, she ran back to her car to get her house ready for the dinner party.

Kari then walked inside and started getting unpacked at her hopefully new house.

* * *

Roxie finally arrived back home an hour later to pick up Kari and take her to Denise's house for the dinner party. When she walked inside, she heard a noise coming from the guest bedroom. It sounded like a whimpering animal. She ran to the bedroom and saw her baby sister, sitting on the bed crying.

_"Sweetie, are you okay?"_ Roxie said as she sat by her sister.

_"Yeah, I dropped my contact and when I put it back in there was dirt on it and it infected my eye."_ She got up and smiled a little bit. _"I'm all good! Ready to go!"_ Kari said as she skipped out of the room.

_**Hmm.**_ Roxie thought to herself. _**Something is definitely not right. Well, on to the dinner.**_


	3. Chapter 3: You're Right,We Got A Problem

Sister, Dear?

By Karilicious123

Chapter 3: You're Right, We Have A Problem

* * *

As Roxie and her baby sister piled in Roxie's car to head towards Denise's house for their fun filled dinner, Kari thought long and hard to herself:

**_Okay. You came down here to get away from home; to be safe. And if Roxie finds out what happened, she'll tell mom and mom will march her drunk ass down here and make you come back home, so you CANNOT let your cover blow. I know you aren't the happiest camper right now, but just get a hold of yourself and fake it until you are._**

On that note, Kari turned to her sister with a great big smile, _"I'm so happy to be back here again with all of you; especially my favorite sister!"_ Kari winked.

"_I'm so glad to have you back! I wish you lived closer so we could spend more time together; you're my little buddy."_ Roxie smiled and said, winking back.

They spent the rest of their car ride talking, laughing, and acting as if everything was okay, despite the fact that both sisters knew that **everything was not okay**.

* * *

_"HEY YA'LL!"_ Roxie exclaimed as she busted through Denise's door with a big plate of her famous pasta salad.

_**"Hey!"**_ Everyone smiled as they greeted her and Kari with hugs and smiles.

_"Well you were the only two we were waiting on, so lets eat!" _Denise said.

_"Finally!"_ Pamela sarcastically groaned.

They ate, they talked, they laughed, they joked, and it felt right. After an fun filled meal, Emmalin turned to Kari and said,

_"I'm so glad you're back! I missed you!"_

_"I know! I missed you all too!"_ Kari said with a smile.

_"Hey, wanna ditch these old folks and hit a movie or something?"_ Emmalin laughed.

_"Sure! I just have to ask Rox." _She turned to her big sister,_ "Hey Rox, Emmalin wanted to know if I wanted to go see a movie with her, is that cool?"_

_"We won't be late!"_ Emmalin added to both Roxie and her mother.

_"Well I don't see why not!"_ Roxie said, _"Is that okay with you Claudia Joy?"_

_"Of course! You girls have a good time!_" She said with a smile as she hugged both the girls goodbye _"Nice to see you again, Kari."_

_"Same, Mrs. Holden."_ Kari said, forcing yet again another smile.

_"Bye Denise, dinner was wonderful!" _The girls said as they hugged Denise and the rest of their family goodnight.

_"No problem! Have fun! Oh and Kari?"_

_"Yes Mrs. Sherwood?"_

_"Don't be a stranger."_ She said with a wink.

Kari just smiled...

* * *

Meanwhile, back Denise's house, the gang started talking on a new topic of conversation.

_"So Roxie, Kari seemed to be okay. Maybe she wasn't lying after all!"_ Pamela said with a smile.

_"You didn't hear her on the phone last night."_ Roxie sighed, _"That is exactly what she does though; she puts on a fake smile and pretends to be okay anyways. I know my sister, and I know that something is wrong."_ Roxie said sternly, almost in tears.

_"Well, I'm a trained psychologist, maybe I could have a talk with her?"_ Roland helpfully suggested.

_"No. Thanks, Roland, but it would be a waste of time. She can't talk if she is pressured to."_

_"Well, what if I try what I do with Emmalin and all her friends; play some basketball?"_

_"You know, that might work! Kari loves sports! I'm sure she'll be in. I'll ask her tonight and let you know!"_ Roxie said, relieved, for the moment.

_"Don't worry Rox, we'll help your sister, I promise; **WE **promise." _Roland said with a smile as everybody else chimed in with a sympathetic nod.

_"Thanks guys.** I don't know what I would do without you!**" _Roxie smiled.

_"Alright, this is getting too sappy for me." _Pamela smirked,_ "Not to worry loves, **I brought wine!"**_

They all laughed the night away after that.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the car ride to the movies, Emmalin and Kari were catching up.

_"So, that's new in my life, what about you Kari?"_

_"Well, not much. Uh, I actually don't have anything new going on since the last time you saw me."_

_"Oh come on! You have to have something great in your life! That's what my mom always says anyways."_ Emmalin laughed as she rolled her eyes.

_"Yeah, your mom is cool. **I wish I had a mother like her...**"_ Kari sighed.

_"What, someone who tells corny jokes and is just a big dork?"_ Emmalin laughed again.

_"No, someone who **loves you** and **cares for you**..."_ Kari said sadly as they got out of the car and walked into the theater.

_**Hmm...**_Emmalin thought to herself as she followed her friend.

* * *

Later that night, after Roxie had already gotten home and was relaxing by the fire after picking up the boys and putting them to bed, her sister finally rolled in.

_"Hey! How was the movie?"_ Roxie called to her from the couch.

_"It was okay, kinda stupid. ha."_ Kari laughed a little. _"I'm gonna go to bed now."_ She said as she started to briskly walk to her room.

_"Wait, no! It's only 10! Come sit down with me for a second."_ Roxie interrupted.

_"Uh okay. What's up?" _Kari said as she sat down next to her sister on the couch.

_"That is exactly what I would like to know."_ Roxie said hardly as she glared her sister in the eye.

_"Like I was telling Emmalin, nothing much." _Kari said as she looked away from Roxie.

_"Really? Nothing? Is that why you were crying last night on the phone and crying this afternoon in your bedroom?" _Roxie calmly said.

**_"ROXIE I'm fine!"_** Kari shouted.

_"Clearly not!"_ Roxie shouted back. Then regaining her tempter, she held her sister's hand and said, _"Look I'm only here to help you. **You know I care about you more than anything right?**"_

_"Yes, I know." _Kari sighed, _"Sorry for yelling at you.._

_"It's fine. But we need to talk. Is it something with mom again?"_ Roxie asked.

_"No, it's nothing."_ Kari stood up and shouted. **_"Look it's really none of your business!"_**

_"If you are in some kind of trouble, let me help you!"_

_"Look, I'm not!"_ Kari yelled. _"I'm going to bed, see you tomorrow Roxie."_ Kari said as she ran to her room and slammed the door.

_**Oh god.**_ Roxie thought to herself as she rubbed her temples.

* * *

An hour later after her and her sister had cooled of, Roxie knocked on Kari's door.

_"Hey, I'm sorry for pressing you so hard like that."_

_"It's fine. Goodnight."_ Kari said, taking her eyes of the pages of her book to look at her sister painfully in the eyes.

_"Listen, Roland needs a basketball partner for tomorrow, and I told him how much you love sports. You in?"_

_"Sure. Sounds fun."_ Kari said with a smile, regaining her cool.

_"Great, meet him at the community basketball court at 1 tomorrow. Night."_ Roxie said as she left.

_**Hmm...basketball? **_Kari thought to herself as she continued to lie on her bed and read her book. _**This ought to be interesting.**_

* * *

The next day, Kari met Roland at the basketball court at one in the afternoon like she had promised, and as such a man of his words, Roland showed up not a minute later.

_"Hey dude."_ Kari smiled. _"You ready to play?"_

_"You're going down!"_ Roland said with a smile.

**_"Yeah right! You wish!"_** Kari smiled as she ran to the halfcourt line to begin the game.

_"Okay, first one to 10 wins?"_ Roland said.

_"Really, is that all?"_ Kari joked.

_"Ready. Go!"_

And their game began!

* * *

After about an hour of sweat, running, passing, tripping, and playing, Kari scored the winning basket.

_"GOAL! In your FACE!"_ She yelled to Roland.

_"Ha, great game!"_ Roland smiled with a friendly handshake (such a gentleman!)_ "Oh man it's hot! Want to sit down on that park bench in the shade for a sec to rest?"_

_"Cool."_ Kari smiled as she took the ball and headed out, _"I brought Gatorade!"_

The two sat down and started talking about random things they had in common, like sports and music and then Roland knew it was time to get down to business.

_"So, what's it like back home? Do you play basketball with friends a lot?"_

_'Uhm no."_ Kari said with a fron,**_ "I don't have many friends."_**

_"Really? Why's that! You are a great girl. I thought there would be people lining up at your front door to be your friend!"_ Roland exclaimed.

**_"Like people would be at my house..."_** Kari sighed softly.

_"What?"_ Roland asked, although he knew exactly what she had said.

_"I meant, it's cool. I don't need friends. I have you guys, and that's good enough for me."_ Kari smiled. Then she jumped up. _"Ready for another game?"_

_"You're on!"_ Roland said, trying to be as enthused as possible, although from their brief conversation, he knew what was going on.

Before he got up to play, he pulled out his blackberry and sent a text to a very worried Roxie:

**_You're right, we have a problem. Call you later._**


	4. Chapter 4: She Ran So Far Away

Sister, Dear?

By: Karilicious123

Chapter 4: She Ran So Far Away

* * *

_"Did she really say that under her breath?"_ Roxie nervously questioned Roland after he had told her during lunch the next day what Kari had said the previous day during their basketball fun.

_"Yep. And when I asked her to repeat what she had said, she said nevermind." _Roland sighed, _"And the look in her eyes; man. It just reads pain. I feel bad for her, and I want to help her, but I can't, and it bothers me."_

_"Well, thank you for trying. It..means the world to me that you are willing to help my baby sister."_ Roxie said, tearing up a little.

_"Think nothing of it. Kari is like a sister to me too. There isn't anything that I wouldn't do for her!"_ Roland said with a smile, just as the rest of the gang piled into The Hump Bar.

_"Table for 5 I guess." _Roxie smiled to Roland.

* * *

After about an hour of their usual lunch talks, Pamela remembered that Roland had played basketball with Kari the previous day.

"_So Roland, did you get anything out of her?"_ Pamela asked.

**_"Other than the fact that something isn't right at home...no..."_** Roland glumly said with a frown and a hint, no, a vast amount of frustration.

_"Well there has to be something that we can do!"_ Denise exclaimed.

_**"Nope. Kari is like a brick wall. Nothing can get through." **_Roxie said with a sigh.

_"Where is Kari anyways?" _Pamela asked.

_"Out shopping with Emmalin."_ Claudia Joy said. _"Emmalin says that she has been acting fine."_

**_"Strange..." _**Pamela stated._ "Well, I guess we'll find out the rest later."_

* * *

Meanwhile, Emmalin and Kari were in the dressing rooms at Urban Outfitters when Kari was trying on a new dress.

_"Oh it looks great on you, Kari!"_ Emmalin exclaimed as Kari came out of the dressing room.

_"Thanks! I think I am going to buy it! Well, I have to ask Roxie if she likes it first! Can you get my phone out of my purse so I can take a picture of it and send it to Rox? You know I can't buy anything without consulting her and Pamela first!"_ Kari laughed.

_"Right!"_ Emmalin said with a laugh as she started digging in Kari's purse for her phone. She found something else instead...some needles and a pint of what looked like something from Emmalin's health textbook; **heroine maybe? **Emmalin didn't say anything. She just handed Kari her phone.

_"Ahh this is so cool! Roxie better like it!"_ Kari said as she snapped a few pics. _"Well I'm going to change out of it. Hey, Em, can you help me with the zipper?"_

_"Sure." _Emmalin said, not able to get the image of heroine out of her brain. But she found something else to take her mind off of it. When she was unzipping Kari's dress, she found a bunch of bruises all on her back! _**"Hey, where did you get these bruises?" **_Emmalin exclaimed. She was so shocked that she couldn't even contain herself.

_"Oh those..."_ Kari said, looking rather uneasy, _"I fell actually down the stairs. I was chasing my dog and I tripped over the stupid mutt!"_ Kari said laughing.

_"Oh..."_ Emmalin said, not convinced.

As they drove home, Emmalin could not think straight. After she dropped Kari off, she knew she should tell somebody, but she couldn't bring herself.

When she got to her house, Claudia Joy was sitting in the Kitchen with Denise.

_"Hey, how was shopping?"_

_"Fine."_ Emmalin said, trying to fake a smile as she tried to sneak away upstairs.

_"Hold it."_ Claudia Joy said. She knew her daughter oh too well.

_"What happened. Come here."_ Claudia Joy called Emmalin to the kitchen.

Emmalin knew she couldn't hide anything from her mother and Denise, so she fessed up._ "Something is wrong with Kari! I was looking in her bag for her phone and she has drugs in there. And her back is covered in bruises. I'm really scared!"_ Emmalin said as she started crying.

_"It's okay, Baby."_ Claudia Joy said as she hugged her daughter.

_**"No it's not! We need to help her, Mom!"**_ Emmalin cried.

_"We will. Denise and I will take care of it. I promise. You go upstairs and rest, I have to talk to Denise."_ Claudia Joy said, as her daughter wiped her tears and ran upstairs.

_"This is bad. Drugs?"_ Denise said.

**_"I don't think they are hers. Kari wouldn't do drugs!"_**

_"Well then who's is it?" D_enise demanded.

_"I don't know."_ Claudia Joy said, very unsure.

_"We have to go and tell Roxie right now."_ Denise insisted.

_"No- maybe we can use this to get to Kari. If we tell on her, she won't trust us and she won't tell anybody what is wrong."_

_"Okay. I see where you are going with this." _Denise said as her face lit up._ "But we better hurry. **Before it's too late.**"_

* * *

At Roxie's house, Kari put her running gear on and was about to head out for a jog around the neighborhood.

_"I'm going for a run, Rox."_ Kari said.

_"Hey, wait a sec, I want to ask you something." Roxie said to her. "How long do you plan on staying? I mean, you know you can stay as long as you want, but Mom will probably be expecting you home sometime so-"_

_"**Uh, I told her that I would be back next Monday."**_ Kari lied.

_"Alright...Have a nice run then."_ Roxie suspiciously said.

Kari took not a second longer before she darted out the door.

**She ran. And ran. And ran. She ran her heart out. She focused on nothing but the road in front of her. Not on her mother. Not on Joe. Not on anything but the road in front of her. Then, her mind began to wander.**

** Mom no, you can't keep doing this to yourself! You are ruining your life, and mine!**

_ Oh stop being so selfish you stupid bitch._

_Mom stop! Don't keep doing it!_

_ She can do whatever she wants!_

_ Joe stop hitting me!_

**The next thing Kari knew, she felt like she was spinning and hit the ground hard. She could barely breathe.**

_"Are you okay?"_ Denise said, pulling over her car and rushing to Kari's side.

_**"I'm...fine."**_ Kari hyperventilated.

_**"I'm done playing games.** I know you're not! I saw the whole thing; the flashback; the panic attack. I'm not stupid." _Denise said, rather annoyed, (worried annoyed though).

_"I never said you were stupid! I just don't want to talk about it!" _Kari hollered back.

_**"You need to talk to somebody. We are all worried about you. Your damn sister cries every single day because she is so worried about you! You need to stop being selfish and let us help you. You aren't fooling anybody."**_ Denise cried.

_"Denise,"_ Kari started as tears welled up in her eyes,_** "I appreciate it, but my problems are no one's business but my own. I can deal with it myself. I don't need anybody to help me."**_ Kari said as she ran back home.

_Well that went well. _Denise sarcastically said to herself.

When Kari got home, a rather angry Roxie was waiting for her.

_**"Guess who I talked to?"**_ Roxie said angrily. _**"Mom. She doesn't even know you are here and she said that you ran away. **You better have a good explanation for all of this."_

Kari didn't say anything.

_"I've played along with your little games and I'm done playing. Something is going on and you are going to tell me right now."_ Roxie said sternly to her little sister; her mini me.

_"Stop it. You sound just like Denise! Do you want me to yell at you too?"_ Kari yelled back.

_"You yelled at Denise? You yelled at my best friend?" _Roxie said, raising her voice. _"Look, I don't know what the hell has gotten into you, but you better check you're attitude right now. You can lie and be mean to me, but not to my best friends; my sisters."_

**_"I THOUGHT I WAS YOUR SISTER!"_** Kari yelled.

**_"NOT WHEN YOU GO AND ACT LIKE THIS!" _**Roxie yelled back.

_"Don't worry about it. I'll be gone in the morning. Sorry to barge in on you like this, **Mrs. Leblanc.**"_ Kari sobbed as she went back out the door.

_Oh god. That didn't go as I planned it._ Roxie thought to herself. _**I hope she comes back.**_

* * *

**Kari had, had enough.** Her mother didn't care about her, she didn't have any friends, and now her own sister; her role model; the person she cared about more than anything in this world; didn't even want her anymore. She didn't know what to do. Everything was spiraling into this deep, dark, black hole and she couldn't find a way out. She needed help. **She couldn't do it alone anymore**. So she walked towards the one person besides Roxie who could help her.

_Knock Knock_

_"Kari, is everything okay?"_ **Pamela** said as she opened her front door to a tear stained hot mess.

Kari just shook her head no and collapsed into Pamela's arms and cried. She cried for her mother. For Joe. For Roxie. **And For herself.**


	5. Chapter 5: Youd Better Sit Down For This

Sister, Dear?

By: Karilicious123

Chapter 5: You'd Better Sit Down For This...

* * *

_"Come on in, Sweetie. Is everything okay?"_ Pamela said as she grabbed Kari's hand and led her inside.

_"No, Pamela it's not!"_ Kari sobbed. _"I'm tired of pretending that everything is okay!"_

_"Why aren't you at Roxie's?"_

_"Because she doesn't want me anymore! **NOBODY WANTS ME ANYMORE!**"_ Kari sobbed.

_"Oh you know that's not true, Honey."_ Pamela said as she wiped the tears of Kari's eyes._ "Roxie loves you very much; we all do."_

_"NOT MY MOTHER!"_

**_This is it._** Pamela thought to herself. **_She is finally going to crack._**

_"Why would you say such a thing as that?"_

_"Because she drinks, she does drugs, and she won't leave Joe even though he does very bad things to me! She doesn't care about me! She didn't even notice that I was gone until my sister called her and told her!" _Kari sobbed.

_"Oh my gosh. I had no idea."_ Pamela said as tears started welling up in her eyes. **_"I'm so sorry, Baby."_**

_"No, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I put up with this for so long."_

_"You can change it though! All you have to do is tell somebody and they can make sure you never live with your mother or Joe, that's her boyfriend right?"_

_"Yes. But I can't tell anybody, Pamela!"_

**_"Why the hell not!"_**

_"Because then they'll be mad.** Look, I can take care of myself.**"_

_"You don't have to tell anybody today, but you have to. I have to. I should call your sister right now. I'm sorry."_ Pamela sighed.

_"NO! YOU CAN'T! You know what? You shouldn't be sorry. I should be sorry. I guess you really can't trust anybody." Kari yelled as she stood up. "I never should have come here."_ She said as she headed towards the door.

_"No wait!"_ Pamela said as she stood up and shot after Kari. _"**I won't tell anybody.** Your secrets are safe with me, for now. But you know that eventually you have to tell somebody."_

_"I know. But not now."_ Kari assured Pamela.

_"Okay. Fine."_ Pamela said.

_"Thank you!"_ Kari said as she wiped her tears and hugged Pamela.

_"On ONE condition though!"_ Pamela interrupted her. _"When something is bothering you, I want you to come talk to me while you are here. Everybody can see that something isn't right, so please, don't keep it bottled up inside you. Just talk to me. I'm here for you." _Pamela said with an uneasy smile. She knew that she couldn't keep something like this from Roxie.

_"Well I am going to go then, so Roxie doesn't worry." _Kari said as she hugged Pamela again. _"Thank you again. I don't know what I would do with out you. I'll come talk to you some more tomorrow."_

_"Alright, see you later."_ Pamela said with a smile as she showed Kari out the door.

In the words of Roxie Leblanc; **_Oh boy._** Pamela thought to herself.

* * *

Kari immediately ran back home to Roxie's to make ammends.

_"Roxie!"_ She yelled as she burst through the door, **_"I'm so sorry!"_**

_"Sweetie, don't be sorry. I just want you to know that I was, and still am, just looking out for you!"_ Roxie said back.

_"I know. But I promise you, Roxie, you have nothing to worry about anymore! I didn't tell Mom I was coming here because I didn't want her to tell me that I couldn't. I wanted to see you so badly because I miss you so much, and I needed to be with my best friend!"_ Kari exclaimed, a little more convincing this time.

_"Okay. I'll buy that for now."_ Roxie said, winking at her. _"So what do you say, movie and take out night? Trevor is working late."_

_"Sounds great, Sister!"_ Kari exclaimed again.

* * *

The next morning after a fabulous evening with her sister, laughing and enjoying each other's company and forgetting all about what was going on back at home, Kari got up bright and early to go see Pamela.

_"Where are you headed off to?"_ Roxie asked, pouring her coffee.

_"**Oh I'm just going to go for a walk around the neighborhood! It's such a nice day out!**" _Kari beamed.

_"Alright, see you soon then."_ Roxie said with a smile. She didn't know WHAT was going on.

* * *

_Knock Knock_

_"Hey Kari, what are you doing here so early?"_ Pamela asked with an uneasy smile as she opened the door to her new little friend.

_"I just was around and I wanted to say hi. Can I come in?"_

_"Of course, please."_ Pamela said, inviting her in.

_"I made things okay with me and Roxie."_ Kari said with a smile.

_"That's good! How?"_ Pamela asked.

_"Well, I just told her that I'm sorry and that she has nothing to worry about, and then I just lied about why I lied to mom about coming here, and I think she believes me! After our talk yesterday, I feel a little bit better! I guess now that I don't have to keep this secret to myself anymore!"_ Kari said with a smile.

_"I'm so glad I could help you! But I bet you would feel even better if you told Roxie what is going on as well!"_ Pamela eagerly suggested, trying to get Kari to crack and tell Roxie.

_"No thanks, I'm good now!"_ Kari said with a smile. _"Well, I better go. Too nice of a day to stay indoors! Bye Pamela! Thanks again!"_ Kari said as she darted out of her house.

**_"Bye."_** Pamela said. She didn't feel right about this. She was so glad that she knew and that she could help this young girl, but at the same time, she felt like Roxie should know. For once, Pamela Moran didn't have a clue about what she should do. So she decided to pay a surprise visit to one of her friends that **ALWAYS** knew what to do. Claudia Joy.

* * *

Claudia Joy and Denise were having breakfast with Emmalin when Pamela showed up.

_"It's open!"_ Claudia joy hollered from the back porch that they were sitting on.

_"Hey." _Pamela said, noticing everyone else that was around. "Mind if I drop in?"

_"Of course not! Emmalin, get Pamela a chair."_ Claudia Joy said with a smile.

Emmalin nodded and left the room to get another chair.

_"Look guys, I have something very important to discuss with you guys, so would you mind if you told Emmalin to leave for a second?" _Pamela said very uneasily.

_"Sure."_ Claudia Joy said, as she and Denise exchanged worried looks.

_"Here's the chair."_ Emmalin said as she slid it to Pamela.

_"Thank you, Sweetie."_ Pamela said with a smile.

_"Hey Emmalin, would you mind if we talked for a second?"_ Claudia Joy asked.

_"Sure, I'll just start some weekend homework." _Emmalin said as she suspiciously left the room.

_"Okay, what's up?"_ Denise quietly asked as she closed in on Pamela.

_"You both have to swear you won't tell Roxie, but Kari came and talked to me yesterday."_

_"What? What did she say? What's going on!" _The two pressed.

_"She said that she big secret is, is that her mother is a wreck."_

_"Oh my god!"_ Denise exclaimed, _"What has happened?"_

_"She is living with a boyfriend who abuses Kari, she is a drunk, and she has some drug problems." _Pamela burst.

**_"Oh my god."_** Claudia Joy and Denise speechlessly said.

_"Yeah, it's bad."_

_"No wonder this girl has problems. The other day, she had a panic attack while she was running. I saw the whole thing!"_ Denise exclaimed, finally putting two and two together.

_"This might explain the drugs in her bag."_ Claudia Joy said to Denise.

**_"What drugs?"_** Pamela asked.

_"Emmalin told us that when she went shopping with Kari, she found drugs in her purse; heroine to be exact."_

_"**I don't think Kari is on drugs. Trust me, I'm a cop, I would know.**"_ Pamela said.

_"Well, it must have to do with her mother then." _Denise said in a very puzzled manner.

_"We have to tell Roxie, Pamela. **We HAVE to.**" _Claudia Joy said to Pamela.

**_"Tell me what?"_** A very familiar, southern voice called from inside the house.

_"ROXIE!" _They all jumped up. _"What are you doing here?"_ Claudia Joy nervously asked.

_"I was driving by and I saw both Pamela and Denise's car here, so I thought I'd stop by and let myself in. What do you need to tell me?"_ Roxie asked impatiently.

Pamela, Denise, and Claudia Joy all exchanged glances towards one an other.

**_"You'd better sit down for this." _**Pamela finally said.

**_"Oh Boy."_** Roxie quietly said with a lump in her throat.


	6. Chapter 6: It's What We Do

Sister, Dear?

By: Karilicous123

Chapter 6:

* * *

_"Oh my god."_ Ro**xi**e said with a heavy exhale as her friends told her all they knew about her baby sister.

_"I'm so sorry that we didn't tell you sooner, we just didn't know what to do."_ Pamela apologetically said, glancing at the others for support.

_"It's okay. I understand. I don't know what I would do either in this situation." _Roxie said as she started sobbing.

_"It's okay, Rox."_ Denise said trying to comfort their friend,**_ "She'll be okay."_**

_"No, I know that. Kari is strong."_ Roxie cried.

_"Then why are you so upset?"_ Claudia Joy asked.

_"Because, Kari didn't come to me. Something was god awful and she didn't come to me. She came to you all. What kind of sister am I? She didn't trust me! And I wouldn't blame her! I let her rot in that house with Marta! I had no idea!" _Roxie sobbed.

_"Roxie, it's not your fault that all of this happened. The important thing is that we all know now and that we can help her!"_

_"Right. But how?"_ Roxie cried. The answer came sooner than she thought.

_**"Hey! Pamela?"**_ **A familiar voice called from the other room.**

_"In here!"_ Pamela called.

_"I saw your car here, so I let myself in becau-"_ Kari stopped mid sentence as she saw the others, including her sister, sitting at the table in tears.

_"Roxie, please don't be mad!"_ Kari cried. **_"Pamela how could you tell her!"_**

_"Sweetie, please don't be mad at her!"_ Roxie cried as she got up to hug her sister. _"Sit down, we all need to talk."_

**Kari just silently sat down.**

_"We all care so much about you, and we hate that you have been living this way. So please let us help you." _Roxie said, drying her tears to be strong for baby sister, who looked about 6 years old, just sitting there.

_"No."_ Kari said softly.

_"What do you mean, no?"_

_"I don't want you to get involved. I know how things get when you and mom argue, and I don't want things to get worse for you. I can take care of myself."_

_"No you can't! Don't worry about me. You don't have to protect me! **I have to protect you!**" _Roxie sternly said to her sister.

_"And as a police officer, I can't just let all of this go; legally."_ Pamela added.

_"But where will I go? What will happen to me!"_ Kari cried.

_"You will come and live with Trevor, the boys, and I. No questions asked."_ Roxie instantly said.

_"I can't just intrude on your life like that."_ Kari sheepishly said back.

**"We are family; this is what we do for each other."** Roxie said lovingly as she placed her hand on her sister's.

_Thank you._ Kari mouthed as she broke out into tears again.

_"Now I want you to know that everything is going to be okay." _Roxie started.**_ "We are all sticking together and we will make sure that Marta and Joe never hurt you again. Tomorrow, we will all go down to the police station and sort everything out. You will be okay, Sweetie."_** Roxie assured the fearful young girl.

_"Thank you. All of you." _Kari said, genuinely.

_"We are all here for each other, it's what we do."_ Pamela said with a wink as they all fell together in a group hug.

**_All will be well._** Kari thought.**_ Until tomorrow._**


	7. Chapter 7: I Think Today I'll Run Away

Sister, Dear?

by Karilicious123

Chapter 7: I Think Today, I'll Run Away

* * *

_Kari's Point of View*_

_I know Roxie said all these nice things to me, but I can't just let her do this to me. Last time she got into it with our mother, Roxie ended up in the hospital! I don't want our mother to lay a hand on her or Trevor or the boys or anyone of these wonderful people! I know they want to protect me, but I can't let them! I can't let them get hurt because of me! It is not worth it._

_I only have two options. **One, to disappear. Two, to run away.**_

**_I think today, I'll run away._**


	8. Chapter 8: Road Rules

Sister, Dear?

-An Army Wives Fan Fic by Karilicious123-

Chapter 8: Road Rules

* * *

It was around 7:00 AM the next morning and Roxie awoke; earlier than usual. Her mind had been racing all night. Today was the day that she and Kari would head to the police station and begin the battle for custody. So much to do; so little energy.

Roxie hopped out of bed and went to go wake her sister to set off on their adventurous day.

One problem; Kari wasn't anywhere to be found.

Roxie quickly dialed the phone in hopes that Kari might be with one of her friends.

_Hello?_

_"Pamela, is Kari with you?"_ Roxie said, extremely concerned.

_No, why? Is everything okay?_

_"No, Pamela, she is GONE. I called Denise, Claudia Joy and even Roland- she is GONE."_

_I'll be right over._ Pamela said as she hung up the phone, called the rest of the tribe, and headed over to Roxie's.

* * *

_"So she just up and left? Didn't you hear her sneak out? When do you think it happened?"_ Roland asked Roxie, trying his best to stay as calm as possible.

_"I don't know! She seemed okay when we went to bed; I should have been awake. God, WHERE could she be?" _Roxie said, on the verge of tears.

_"Roxie, it is going to be OKAY. She couldn't have gone far."_ Denise said.

_"Well, what do we do? So far I haven't handled Kari the best. I didn't even know she was being abused at home and then she RAN AWAY without me even flinching. She is going to think that I don't care about her and-"_

_"Roxie, calm down."_ Pamela interrupted, _"Obviously she knows you love her, she is just REALLY upset and troubled and HELLA confused right now. She needs help; more than you are capable of giving her. More than ANY of us are capable of giving her. She needs to be put in therapy and-"_

_"Yeah, if we can FIND HER!"_ Roxie yelled back. **_"I'm sorry."_** She said, quickly biting her words.

_"It's fine. We just need to start looking for her. Do you have ANY idea where she might be?"_ Claudia Joy said.

_"Well, I don't know. Whenever things get really hard for Kari, she just likes to disappear. When she was 4 years old, she would hide in a shed in our backyard when she was upset and wouldn't come out all day. She could be ANYWHERE."_ Roxie said on a heavy exhale.

"_Well, let's start looking then. Split up."_ Roland said as they all headed out the door.

* * *

Denise and Pamela were driving around on the outskirts of the base trying to see if they could find Kari.

_"Denise, I didn't want to say this around Roxie, but I am VERY concerned. I should have told Roxie what was going on with Kari sooner; maybe this wouldn't be happening."_ Pamela said.

_"No, Pamela, it's not your fault! It's going to be fine." _

Just then, Pamela spotted a girl that looked a LOT like Kari from the distance sitting by the water.

_"Denise, pull over. That's Kari! Look, we've found her!" _

Denise pulled the car over and the two got out and ran over to Kari.

_"Kari?"_ Pamela said as Kari sharply turned around.

**_"What are you doing here? Go away!"_** Kari yelled.

_"What the hell do you think you are doing; trying to give your sister an aneurism?"_ Pamela yelled at the girl.

**_"Fine, then I WILL LEAVE."_** Kari said as she started to storm off.

_"Pamela, we can't be mean to her; she is upset."_ Denise pleaded.

Pamela obviously could not hear her and continued on her rant.

_"Kari, you get back here RIGHT now."_ Pamela yelled, chasing after her. _"I understand that you have been going through a lot, but you CAN'T do this!"_

**_"PAMELA, YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND. NONE OF YOU UNDERSTAND. I LOST MY BABY LAST NIGHT; THE ONE THIS THAT WAS KEEPING ME ALIVE THROUGH THIS."_** Kari cried back.

**_"I'm sorry, WHAT?"_** Pamela said as Denise's jaw dropped to the floor.

_"Yeah, that's right; I was pregnant! AND MY MOM'S BOYFRIEND IS THE FATHER."_ Kari started balling, **_"When he got me pregnant, I thought my life was OVER. But then, I started thinking about it and I realized that I created life. This HORRIBLE thing left me with something magical; someone that will love me FOREVER. AND NOW SHE'S GONE."_** Kari fell to the floor as Denise ran over to her.

_"You were pregnant and you didn't tell ANY of us?"_ Pamela said bitterly.

_"Yes."_ Kari said as she cried into Denise's arms.

_"Wow."_ Pamela said._ "I really don't know what to say."_

_"I just want to get out of here!"_ Kari cried. _"I don't want to be here anymore, I don't want this. I don't want to cause all of this stress on you guys. I can't live anymore; **I am done."**_ Kari cried as she tried to break away from Denise's grip, but she wouldn't let her.

_"Shhh.."_ Denise said as she held Kari.

_Call Roxie._ Denise mouthed to Pamela as Pamela headed to the car.

_"Rox- we found her."_ Pamela said rather uneasily.

_Oh thank God!_ Roxie squealed. _Where are you guys, I'm coming right now._

_"We are by the water; but there is something you should know first."_

_What? What's wrong?_

_"The reason Kari ran away is because she was PREGNANT, Roxie. She lost her baby last night. She had a miscarriage, I guess. She is devastated." _

_Oh my God. I'm coming right now. _

Roxie hung up the phone and started driving to her sister.

* * *

**Road Rule #1: NEVER drive when you are upset; it causes accidents.**


End file.
